tengen toppa Asura
by mazz9824
Summary: read to find out


Prologue

Before spirals before load genome before it was known as Earth it was Gaea and in this world there was a demi-god known as Asura he was the man who killed Chakravartin the god of life to save his daughter Mithra and he known he would died if he killed Chakravartin. But what he didn't know he would come back at a later time and this is he's story of his ...5th life.

*break*

Digging and talking to himself Simon said this. Day after day, digging is are only job. If we do that, our village can expand. When the chief is happy, he lets us have pig-mole steaks. Am I digging for the steak? No, I'm not. I do it to find treasure.

*break*

Back in the village the chief is yelling orders again with Simon breaking though a wall next to him. After Simon walked away he went back to barking orders. After having some girls insult him Simon let his head fell and walked away in till he bumped into some one.

He heard a voice tell him to walk with your head up, Simon. He looked up and saw it was Kamina. Ah, Kamina. He said. Not "Kamina" call me "bro!" Kamina said. Well … we're not related. Simon said. That don't matter! We're related by soul' so ain't we soul-brothers? Don't worry what those ugly chicks call you. This thing suits you. Your drill is your soul! Now, come! Kamina said.

Kamina broke a locked robe and then said. Gentlemen! It's me! How it's coming?! Just fine! Said one grunt. WH-what are you doing? Asked Simon. Kamina then said Listen Simon, your drill doesn't belong to the chief. It represents you! Your drill is the drill that will take you to the heavens! Why? Simon said. You'll find out tonight. Don't ask why! Kamina said to which Simon respond to with You just can't explain… You punks! Are we all set?! Yeah! Our invincible Gurren Brigade! There's nobody that stop us! Y-Yeah…

We're tired of living in this cramped village! The youth will break free! The youth are aiming for the surface! Then a bunch of mole-pigs burst out of a cave with Kamina and friends on top of them with him yelling Move! Move! Move! Gurren Brigade coming through! W-wait, what now?! Simon said. Listen up, Simon, with your drill… we're gonna break through the ceiling! Once you break through, the surface is just beyond! At this rate we'll burst through the surface in one go! That's insane! Said Simon. You can do it! When did you… Said Simon. GO! Keep it up, we'll be there any second! The mole-pigs then started to pile up the chief then shouted Kamina! You again?! Get outta the way, Chief! You stupid punks! With that the chief knocked them down.

Now with the gang cuffed the chief gave a speech. Stop and open your eyes! There's no such thing as the surface! Kamina then said that's not true. I've seen it. On the surface there are no walls or ceilings. In their place is a big blue sky. The chief responded with the child of a liar is also a liar. What?! Your old man did nothing but talk about those foolish dreams. In the end, nobody knows where he went. He's probably under a rock! No! My dad went to the surface, and I went with him! Then why are you here? Well… You'd do well to remember, this village is all we have. Opening the roof has been forbidden for generations. There's no food for those who don't understand that. If you wanna disregard it, then you can just starve. The grunts then said we're truly sorry! Kamina said. You guys?! Bro we're sorry. But we don't really wanna starve. Bro, you should apologize too! Don't call me "Bro". I don't want to be called "Bro" by the likes of you! Pfft! I guess the "Gurren Brigade" isn't that great after all. Simon, you can go too. I know Kamina dragged you into this. You have important work to do, helping to expand Jeeha village. You don't have to deal with these fools. Come. Simon: but… Kamina: Go. Don't worry, just go.

Then an earthquake started. And the chief said Ea-Earthquake! Everyone take cover! Well this was going on Simon's drill bit started to glow white and he could feel rage coming off it. He was afraid of it and to petrified to move. Kamina then said Simon calm down it we'll be over soon. With the quaking over Kamina then said he gave a speech about the surface but Simon wasn't listening he was wondering what that glow was and why he was afraid of it.

*break*

Simon was back to digging still questioning what happen in till he hit something he jumped back once he saw what it was it was a face of a man screaming in rage good thing it was just a statue Simon said to himself but just to make sure he started to dig the other way in till he hit something else a big metal face

*break*

Simon dug though the ground in between Kamina legs with he quested what? Kamina! Simon said. Simon? What's up? Kamina said. Come! There's something I want to show you! Simon said. Hurry! But man… Look, I have to break out.

It won't be pretty if the Chief finds out' Simon. Well… I was so excited that I didn't think that far ahead. Well, nobody's gonna find out as long as I'm back by morning. So… how far are we going to see this thing? What exactly is it? A face! It's a freaking' huge face! Then lights shined on them. Chief: You've got some real guts, breaking out, Kamina. Kamina: Simon… do you mean this big face? To which Simon shuck his head no. chief: Don't look down on me, you delinquent! Because I'm the Chief, I watch everything. Simon! You as well… I'm well aware of your secret digging. Kamina: stop it. He hasn't done anything wrong. I'm the bad guy. Chief I know damn well that you're the bad guy. The chief then hit Kamina with his sheath and continue in till a quake happen then a bull like machine fall from the ceiling.

*break*

Even in death it seem I can't rest in peace said Asura. And with that that statue Simon found break and from it appears Asura he sees he is buried and that just increased his rage more so much so the ground around him turned into magma which he started to climb up

*break*

Kamina: Simon, that thing you wanted to show me… Is it this? Simon shuck his head no. then under the bull thing a person jumped out of the ground and punched it into the sky and he jumped towards it and when he was above it he brought his hands together and hit the bull thing back down and it broke then a furry thing popped out of the thing but no one was paying attention to it because the man landed down everybody was steering him and when he saw this he asked what?


End file.
